Permanent
by RainRedux
Summary: AU. Fuyuhiko's first tattoo.


**A/N:** Non-Despair AU. This pairing is extremely uncommon, so I decided to contribute. Enjoy.

-  
Like the text message her boyfriend sent her, Hiyoko waited at Hope's Peak Academy's front entrance after school. As students of the prestigious academy passed her by, she wondered to herself if Fuyuhiko was going to break it off with her. They've been dating for a good two years, with some minor conflict here and there, but Hiyoko had always thought things were going well with him. Opening the bag of gummies that she always carries around with her, Hiyoko reached into the bag to pull out one of the sweets, hoping to ignore the anxiety that was quietly eating at her. She pulled her hand out of the bag with disgust and flung the yellow treat into a nearby garbage can. "Yuck." She muttered to herself, and proceeded to reach into the bag a second time. Knowing Fuyuhiko, he had probably skipped school without telling anyone, not that it bothered her. She knew of his status and how his duties came first before anyone else. They both had talked about before they started dating. Their relationship couldn't interfere with Hiyoko's dancing, while Fuyuhiko couldn't be with her every day because of what was expected from him. Hiyoko silently munched on her gummies, flicking the yellow ones with disgust for about ten minutes. Eventually, she ran out. She had slumped her back against the wall of the school, silently humming to herself, needing a distraction for herself. "What if it's Peko?" Hiyoko wondered aloud. Her face began to turn bright red, and she pushed the thought out of her mind. Fuyuhiko reassured her countless times that he liked Hiyoko, and that Peko was just a childhood friend. She continued to sit in silence, having stopped humming while thinking about the chances of a relationship between Peko and her boyfriend. Eventually, she heard distant shouting. Hiyoko lifted her head up from her sitting position and saw none other than Fuyuhiko running towards her. He eventually reached, obviously out of breath. "Hey…" Hiyoko managed to choke out. The question of Peko and Fuyuhiko's relationship bothered her more than she thought. Fuyuhiko apparently noted the swelling in her voice. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, not quite knowing how to initiate the conversation between the two of them. He was never really good with "romantic shit" as he liked to put it.

"What's wrong?" It was an innocent question, but knowing Hiyoko he probably wasn't going to get an innocent response. She spoke her mind, which was one of the qualities Fuyuhiko admired about her. Hiyoko sighed and rolled her eyes, but spoke up.

"Are you here to break up with me?" She said it so bluntly, Fuyuhiko recoiled in shock.

"What the hell?" He grasped for words, "Why would you think that?" For awhile, they both stood in silence, Hiyoko not knowing how to respond to his question. By this time of the day, most of the students of Hope's Peak had left, with only the two of them left. The tension between them was quite heavy.

"You texted me," Hiyoko found her words and continued, "Saying to meet you in front of the school. What was it you wanted to say?"

"Well it certainly wasn't about breaking up with you!" Fuyuhiko's cheeks turned a deep red. "D-Did you want to break up?" For such a powerful yakuza, the sentence he just uttered was more of squeak than a question. Hiyoko sighed in relief, the tension between the two of them gone. Relieved to know that he wasn't going to call off their relationship, Hiyoko responded.

"No!" She laughed, "Of course not!" Fuyuhiko wouldn't show it in front of his girlfriend, but he felt relieved internally. "So…?" Hiyoko continued, "What was it you wanted to talk about it?" Fuyuhiko's face beamed up and immediately began unbuttoning his jacket.

"W-Woah now…" Hiyoko's face flushed a rose pink, "You can't strip in front of me! That's indecent!" Fuyuhiko continued to unbutton his jacket, ignoring her outburst. As he was doing this he spoke up.

"You know how a yakuza's first tattoo is that of great importance, right?" He slipped off his jacket and handed it to Hiyoko. A bit bewildered, she took it.  
"Well yeah." Hiyoko responded, "You talk about it all the time. It's something about honor, right?" Fuyuhiko, now just wearing his plain t-shirt, nodded.

"Well…!" Fuyuhiko removed his shirt in one fell swoop, "Check this out!" He quickly turned around, straightening his back as he did it.

"Oh!" Hiyoko laughed, "You got a tattoo!" She laughed and hugged her boyfriend from behind. "Good for you!" Fuyuhiko smiled, happy that his girlfriend liked it.

"Did you actually read what it says?" His breathing became a bit heavier, obviously a bit nervous. Hiyoko squinted at the cursive ink that was now a permanent part of her boyfriend's upper back. From where she stood, it just seemed to be one word.  
"Hiyoko..." She read the name that was on her boyfriend's back, her face suddenly turning a bright red. Fuyuhiko turned back around to face her, putting his shirt back on.

"Do you like it?" He asked with an embarrassed grin placed upon his face, "I was thinking about it for quite awhile, and since you mean so much to me, I just kind of decided on it." Fuyuhiko noticed his girlfriend hadn't responded to him, her face still red. "I-I know that it's probably embarrassing for you, and I'm sorry tha-" He was suddenly cut off mid-sentence by Hiyoko's lips. For awhile, they stood together in silence, lips locked and all. Eventually, Hiyoko pulled back. Tears brimming from her eyes.

"I love it." It was all she had to say to make Fuyuhiko feel on top of the world. "Thank you…" Hiyoko pulled in for a hug, which was greeted by her boyfriend's warm arms. Fuyuhiko smiled and kissed the top of her head. He was glad he chose her for his first tattoo. He had a feeling Hiyoko was permanent.


End file.
